Danganronpa 3: The Last Despair for Hope
Danganronpa 3: The Last Despair for Hope (known also as Ultimate Danganronpa 3: The Last Despair for Hope, 究極ダンガンロンパ3 ホープのための最後の絶望, Ultimate Danganronpa 3: Saigo Zetsubō to Kibō),'' ''sometimes shortened to "Ultimate Danganronpa 3" or "UDR3/DR3", is a fanmade sequel to Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair,and was first published May 15th, 2016 at Wattpad in spanish. It is yet to be released in english. The author of this fanfiction, Luka Kirigiri, started writing this fanfiction Febuary 15th, 2016 and he started to publish the fanfic as he wrote it. He published every Sunday, so he would write in advance and have parts ready for weaks in advance. Summary The fanfiction is seen from Sumi Sukira's point of view from the start to the end, we can see her in the begining infront of Hope's Peak Academy and as usual, when she walks in to the school building she is overcome with fatigue and when she recovers, she finds herself infront of a door and with a strong urge to open in it. When she does, she finds herself infront of her 15 classmates trapped in the classroom with a random blue cat called Neko and a white bunny named Usami. The bunny clamed being their teacher and the cat claimed being their guide, but guide for what? For a school trip, kinda like SDR2. Suddenly, the walls of the classroom fall down and they find themselves in a forest like camp, a very green and natural place that was peaceful for the classmates. Until the crazy white and black bear makes his entrance, converting Usami to Monomi and Neko to Mononeko, and taking control on the whole camp with his army of Mechamarus. Anouncing the newest mutual killing game to the 76th class-B. Characters Teachers Usami Usami '(ウサミ ''Usami) also known by her full name, "'''Magical Girl Miracle ★ Usami" was the teacher of the groups until she was turned into Monomi (モノミ Monomi) after she was defeated by Monokuma and lost her magical power. Later, she was adopted by Monokuma as his little sister. Neko Neko '(ネコ ''Neko) was the guide of the group until he was turned into 'Mononeko '(モノネコ Mononeko) after he was defeated by Monokuma. Later, he was adopted by Monokuma as his and Monomi's adoptive little brother. Students Sumi Sukira 'Sumi Sukira '''is the protagonist of the fanfiction. She is generally peaceful and calm, always will preffer to go the slight way, always avoiding any type of fights or offensive arguments. She is very inteligent and very friendly to most of her classmates. Her title is the ''Ultimate Lucky Student. Kanashi Kanerui 'Kanashi Kanerui '''is a cold and serious young man who doesn't really interact much with anyone but Sumi at first but through out the story he will grow closer to the group. His title is the ''Ultimate Horror Novelist. Yuzuki Tachibana 'Yuzuki Tachibana '''is a very joyful, energetic and perverted girl who enjoys watching romantic moments between her friends and classmates. At any moment she's look kinda dumb compared to others but at the time of a serious moment she'd be the smartest of all, like if she were another person. Her title is the ''Ultimate Fujoshi. Kisa Kaedo 'Kisa Kaedo '''is a rather silent and sad student, who is very vulnerable at any time and doesn't interact much with classmates. He is the ''Ultimate Emo. Maika Matsuda 'Maika Matsuda '''is a energetic, friendly student who has an obsession with food. She has a lot of a loose temper and will insult you either verbally or fiscally if you hurt her or her friends. She is the ''Ultimate Modern Dancer. Ruka Shinoko 'Ruka Shinoko '''is a sleepy student that doesn't like to be bothered or else she'll have a big outburst. Her title is the ''Ultimate Mangaka. Osuke Wamura '''Osuke Wamura is a violent boy, or that's what he wants everyone to think, since he is actually a nice, kind-hearted person. He is the Ultimate Soccer Player. Hikari Hokotome 'Hikari Hokotome '''is a cute, cheerful girl that is very polite, friendly and loyal. She is known as the ''Ultimate Cosplayer. Mayu Egami 'Mayu Egami '''is a girl with a malicious, out-standing personality. She plays wicked pranks on some of her classmate, but mostly on the ones she loves the most. Her title is the ''Ultimate Board Game Player. Shunsuke Monomonoi 'Shunsuke Monomonoi '''is a brash student that acts cool but is really a coward, he's friendly and energetic tho. He is the ''Ultimate DJ. Erika Tsuin 'Erika Tsuin '''is a timid, cute girl who tries her best to make everyone happy, but since she is clumsy most time she fails. Her talent is the ''Ultimate Seamstress. Tokono Matsumura 'Tokono Matsumura '''is a strong, muscular student who always protects the rest of the students from any harm. He is known as the ''Ultimate Explorer. Asuka Aihara 'Asuka Aihara '''is the typical group leader, she carries with herself the group's hope and acts responsable for it. She is the ''Ultimate Videogame Developer. Tetsui Amane 'Tetsui Amane '''is a sensible girl with a strong personality against men. She was given the title ''Ultimate Florist. Christopher Kurahashi 'Christopher Kurahashi '''is a crazy teenager that acts mostly dramatic with a big passion for art. He has the title ''Ultimate Paintor. Unimo Yamokura 'Unimo Yamokura '''is a very laid back student and clumsy student who has fetichist love for food. He's the ''Ultimate Stalker. Chapters Prologue - ¡¿Is this Camp Despair?! We meet our protagonist, Sumi Sukira, she about to start her first year in Hope's Peak Academy but when she first steps in the building, she loses consciousness and finds herself infront of class-like door. Afraid of being found unconscious by her classmates, she opens the door without a doubt. Inside the door, she meets her 15 classmates but really doesn't speak to any of them since she is a shy person. But one thing everyone discussed was how they all had the same experience when they went unconscious. After a while of discussion, Usami, a magical white rabbit and Neko, a crazy blue cat, suddenly appeared and they claimed being the teacher and guide of the group, oficially beggining a field trip to a camp called Camp Arrequit. The walls magically fell to become only dust and they were all in this park that was called Principal Park, they all decided exploring the camp to see what they could do there. Sumi was left alone this boy that caught her attention, she quickly befriended him, and learned he was called Kanashi Kanerui. They both decided to explore the camp together and meet the other students. After that they were all brought together at Principal Park to receive an important announcement from Usami and Neko. They were told to go to this Campfire Area and prepare the welcome party for the night, but while they were at it, all the screens around the island showed the siluet of a stuffed-toy bear who told them to go to the Principal Park. The blue sky turned grey, and as the student went there they could already feel the despair. That was the place where they met the black and white bear named Monokuma, he claimed being the headmaster of the camp and school, and claims that everyone should kill eachother to graduate and leave the camp. Usami and Neko attemped to fight him but failed and they were turned into Monomi and Mononeko. The students had to accept their fate and combat the despair with hope. ¿Could they actually make it alive? Chapter 1 - Maybe Fire Doesn't Burn The next day after Monokuma arrived Sumi went to the leftover cottage, where they'd gather to have breakfast, and found herself listening to Asuka Aihara, who was categorazing everyone by the time they arrived at the cottage. A part of Asuka's system to prevent murder. Then was when everyone decided that Asuka should be the group's leader, since she felt responsable for them. Later that same day, everyone was gathered at the Principal Park by Monokuma, just recieve they're motivation to kill. "If the killer manages to graduate, and leave Camp Despair, they'll be giften by me. I'll give them anything they want", that was their motive said with Monokuma's words. At first everyone acted like they didn't care about that motive and they'd never kill, but what they didn't know is that someone was already planning a murder in that same moment. The next day Monomi and Mononeko announced that the Camp Fire Party wasn't cancelled, it was just moved due to Monokuma. The next night, everyone was there at the Campfire Party, except Kanashi that excuced his absence due to his allergy to smoke. Everyone was having fun: dancing, eating, singing, talking, etc. Until the forest, right next to the place they were having the party, was on fire. Everyone ran to the forest trying to turn off the fire, but it was useless, Monokuma had to come and extinguish the fire himself to save their little private party. Everyone gathered back at the Campfire Area but they found something they weren't actually waiting for. The dead body of Asuka, their leader. Who could've killed her? Everyone liked her, at least that was what they thought. The first kill, triggered by someone... non other than Asuka Aihara's killer, that later would be executed. Chapter 2 - What Happens in Las Vegas, Stays in Las Vegas The morning after the Class Trial was terrible, all 14 survivor were pouting, distressed and dissapointed, except one of them that was missing there at the leftover cottage, Maika Matsuda. She then later shows up with a big smile and great humor, everyone cuestioned her since her boyfriend died right infront of her. But she just let out some inspiring words about how she would be happy for Shunsuke and how she promised him to live happily. Not long after that Monomi announced that she was able to destroy the gate preventing them from getting to the second area. In this area they found a nightclub, a restaurant, and pools. Monomi and Mononeko plan some fun group activities for them to clear their minds from all despair Monokuma was causing, they went to the pool and had lots of fun diving into the water, and they also had a sweet dinner at the restaurant all together. And of course in the middle of all Monokuma gave the remaining students a new motive to kill. This time it was about their family's needs; money, food, service, whatever it was. Monokuma would give it to them, of course, after succesfully graduating. Without actually caring someone plans a party event only for girls at the nightclub, it'd be a tribute to Asuka because of her passing away. But the blackened was already one step further, ther prepared fake notes and gave one to each party guest, cancelling the party. Only to leave the one who planned the party there, alone and without any protection. How would that end up?! With a dead victim and the killer being executed. Chapter 3 - Lights, Camera, Action! The harmony comes back to the group for a while, at the first morning it was revealed Christopher had left a gift for everyone. The group agreed that the one who should uncover the gift should be Osuke, Christopher's closest friend. After seeing that the gift were five paintings (a portrait of Asuka, another of Shunsuke, another one of Ruka, and a last one from Christopher. The very last one was just... the whole group having fun), everyone was touched, Christopher knew he probably wouldn't get away with his plan. Later that same day Monomi came to announce that she was able the break the other gate, preventing them to enter the third area. In this are they found a park with a playground, a gorgeous lake and forest with a path to explore, Monokuma mentions that in the forest the birds sing only when someone is lying so it can be considered a magical forest. After exploring the area Monomi tells everyone to get their bathing suit cause they're going to the lake. When everyone was prepared they just ran to the lake and started having fun. The next day, Monokuma gathered everybody at the Principal Park to give them their new motivation to kill. This time he presented a new talking teddy bear, but instead of teddy bear... it's more like teddy fox. She was called Monosune and she was a Theatre Club Teacher, she just gave everyone a sheet of paper with their lines and made them act. She explained that everything in the sheet happened for real... in their past lives. Everyone confused doubted her but continued the play, but no one got really triggered with anything that happend. The day after that incident, Monomi and Mononeko told everyone that after breakfast hey shall gather to the scavenger hunt at the forest. Everyone went but what they found wasn't a treasure, it was two bodies. One of Erika Tsuin and the other from her killer, but who killed the killer? In the Class Trial they'll have to find that out, who killed Erika's killer and why. If they do, the killer of the killer will be executed. Chapter 4 - Unfortunate Olimpics After the third trial, Monomi destroyed the gate that prevented the crew from getting to the fourth area. In that area all there was, was a sports club, a camping zone with carps and a fair. After exploring the whole area, Monomi and Mononeko announced that for some time, everyone will be staying in the carps, just for fun, but they were not allowed to go back to Cabin Area. They were all really enjoying their time at the camping zone, until one morning Monokuma gathered everyone at the Principal Park. He had prepared a new motive for the group to start the killing again. If the blackened gets away with murderer, they may choose one of their classmates to graduate together. But why kill for that reason? No one really cared at the moment, but by the time Monokuma left, Monosune had something to tell the group. She was truly a mole by Monokuma's side, she really didn't work for him, her job is to gather as much information to help the group get out from the situation they were in. Some doubted what the fox had said, and others believed her, but no one could prove if what she said was true or not. The next day, the whole despair inducing Monokuma game had been forgeten thanks to a new activitie planned by Monomi and Mononeko. A Mini-Olimpic sports competition at the Sprots Club, that would played in three groups of three. Sumi, Kanashi and Kisa Kaedo formed the team called "The Sukiras", since that was Sumi's last name it'd give them all good luck. But after loosing a voleyball match against "Lost Faces", Kisa would only cry and feel guilty because of it, he felt guilty for loosing. At breakfast the next morning, Kisa had disappeared, there was no sign of him. The rest of the group went out looking for him but there was just nothing that could lead them to where he might be. Later that same day, a body discovery announcement was hear all around the camp, at the Sports Club, the hanging body of Kisa Kaedo was found. Everyone rapidly assumed it was a suicide, but it didn't lasted long until the group discovered that the suicide was a fake set up by Hikari Hokotome. After confessing her love for Tokono Matsumura, they were both executed, but somehow... Tokono still had a chance to live, he had survived. Chapter 5 - ¿Does the Traitor know about the Living Dead? First morning after the fourth class trial was a tense one, with the missing Kisa and Hikari that wouldn't come back and Tokono who Monokuma said he would bring back, the top thing that worried them was the mysterious traitor Monokuma had talked about. Before things could get any more tense, Monomi came to save the day and tell them that now they could explore the fifth and final area. The group went to explore only to discover the whole thing was a big zoo, it had an aquariam, a horse barn, anf normal zoo with caged animals and path ways. But there was also one thing that caught everyone's attention, two shops called Boy Store and Girl Store, one for each sex, no one knew why that was at the zoo but they did know Monokuma put it there for a reason. After exploring Monomi and Mononeko told them it's time to go back their cabins, they had unpack the tents and leave that area, but something startled everyone while they were at the tent area, the voice of the dead Erika, no one's voice sounded close to Erika's, how could've they heard her voice? The day passed quickly after that. Next morning, Monosune showed up at breakfast and told them a few secrets Monokuma was hiding. The first thing she said was that the world that they knew was know destroyed, and the second thing she said was that it actually had passed three years from their school lives at Hope's Peak Academy. After breakfast, Monokuma announced that someone important was waiting for them at Principal Park, and that it was very important. The remaining cast ran as fast as they could hoping it'd be Tokono, and they weren't wrong, it was him but something had changed. His left arm was now a mega canon, and he didn't seem to have a problem with it, they still gave him a warm welcome back. They continued to hear voices similar to Ruka's or Kisa's, that same night something terribel happened. Sumi heard some ruckus outside of her cabin so she went to investigate, she found a gunting, snoring Maika with a despairifying appearence. Out protagonist got scared and ran back to her cabin, what was wrong with Maika? Next morning, everyone but Sumi was sleepy, and no one knew why actually. Ignoring the fact, Monomi and Mononeko took everyone to a trip to the zoo, where they fed the animals a spent a good time, that same night Monomi and Mononeko planned that everyone should go horseriding. After that beautiful night the reamaining students spent together, everyone went to sleep without knowing the disaster they'd wake up to. Sumi woke up to fing the whole camp destroyed, and her reamaining friends in a similar state to past victims. Kanashi similar to Asuka, Yuzuki to Ruka, and on, except Tetsui who was dead at the aquariam. After revealing everyone else wasn't actually dead, and Tetsui was the victim this time. They discover why this happened and why Tetsui decided to take her own life. Monokuma, angry beacause he had no one to execute, he decided to eliminate Monomi, Mononeko and Monosune. Now the students were all alone with Monokuma, nothing to hide but despair. Chapter 6 - We Are Hope in the Name of Despair Tokono gathered everyone together the morning after the Class Trial, he showed everyone a secret passage that led to a hill in the distance. They decided to climb that hill and so they did. Meanwhile, the voice of their friends continued to appear now and then, but they'd just ignore it. Once they finished climbing, they discovered that at the top of the hill there was an enormous building that any of the six remaining students could identify at miles, it was Hope's Peak Academy building. They entered while hesitating and appeared at the school gym somehow. Monokuma was there and he explained that they were at their graduation exam and explained that they had to uncover all the school mysteries, the reason why they were there and what they did to be there. After investigating the school while the world was glitching and with the help of Alter Ego, Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata, and Monomi they discovered the Persecution Killing Game of Hope's Peak Academy, in which sixteen students had participated against their will, ending up severely injured, that was the reason they were in the recovery program called, Space Program, the traitor being Sumi for surviving the killing game. And made the final discovery about who the mastermind was, none other than The Warriors of Hope's Monaca Towa. After excecuting the person responsable for this, Chiaki and Monomi helped the students out by reviving their dead friends. The final Class Trial had finally finished, it was now time to graduate. Epilogue And then she woke up for real, with the help of Kyosuke Munakata who gave her a quick explination and round up of events, she was reunited with her friends and continued in a long road of hope. Gallery Trivia Category:Stories